Valentine for Today
by Here Lies the Abyss
Summary: Jayce is feeling depressed about being alone on Valentine's Day, despite being the heartbreaker that he is. Graves passes by and stops to console him, and their heartfelt conversation grows more intimate.


Normally, the debonair, dashing inventor was in jovial spirits, offering a wide, charming grin to anyone who happened to pass him by.

But today, he couldn't bring himself to so much as smile. Slumped against a tree in the quiet woods just outside Piltover, he cast his gaze silently to the sky, as if to ask it why he was feeling so incurably miserable.

He knew why, though. Today, there had been a break of the fighting in the Fields of War, and couples that normally had no qualms about meeting each other on the battlefield were spending time together in secluded places. Ashe and Tryndamere had honeymooned back near Frejlord, Garen and Katarina were off chasing each other through the forest, and Taric had taken Ezreal out for a romantic exploration of a ruby mine.

But Jayce, the heartbreaker, the handsome epitome of everything a gentleman should be, sat alone. It was a beautiful, warm day, and even through the leaves of the branches above him, the golden sunlight streamed down. He wished that it had been an awful rainy day, so that at least he would've had nature on his side, rather than rubbing his misery in his face like this.

He slumped down further, covering his face in his hands, and was about to curl up to try and nap his worries away when he heard the sound of leaves crunching. The inventor's head jerked upward as he glanced around quickly for the source of the noise. By the time he realized it had come from behind him, a hand had already clamped down on his shoulder.

"Why're you 'mopin out here, pretty boy?" The gruff tone alone was recognizable, but just to confirm his suspicions, Jayce shot a look up over his shoulder. As he suspected, the bearded outlaw was standing there with his usual smug smirk on his face, an unlit cigar sticking out from between his lips. He wasn't wearing his gun, which took the inventor briefly aback.

"Ah, hello, Graves," Jayce greeted the man cordially, raising two fingers to his brow in a casual salute. "I, uh... moping? Why, I think you're quite mistaken. I'm just, you know, taking a break from working in my lab and all that stuff. Can't be saving the day all the time, right?" He let out a nervous chuckle, scratching at the back of his head.

Graves snorted. "Sure 'y are. 'An I'm 'tryna break my 'smokin habit. Lies ain't gonna get you nowhere, boy."

The outlaw grunted as he lowered himself down on the ground beside Jayce. He was a couple inches taller than the inventor, who had to turn his chin upward a bit to glance at him. "You, uh, you're not spending time with someone special?" Jayce queried cautiously after a few moments, not making eye contact.

"Someone special? You on drugs 'r 'somethin? Who'd want to date a grumpy old man?" Letting out a sardonic laugh, Graves clasped his hands behind his head as he leaned against the wide tree trunk, chewing on his cigar. "Nah, I've had a few sweethearts, but it ain't lasted long." His shoulders lifted in an apathetic shrug. ".. 'm more curious about you. Ain't the girls 'swarmin this time'a year 'round your place?"

"A couple," Jayce admitted, letting out a soft sigh. "They're just interested in me because I'm a well-known inventor, though, that's all. If I was some nobody working in an armor shop? No one would give me a second glance."

"Bullshit." Graves curled an arm about Jayce's shoulders suddenly and gave him a rough side-hug, pulling him against his side. "You're a dif'rent kinda breed, Jayce. Ain't like that Caitlyn 'n Vi, 'chasin 'round folks 'cuz the like the power rush. Someone'd notice your mopey face sooner 'r later."

"Tender words coming from a guy on the run from the law," Jayce replied dryly, although he couldn't help but crack a faint grin as Graves kept him in the ungraceful embrace, that muscular arm squeezed about his shoulders. "But... thanks. I'm glad I'm not the only one not drowning in romance right now."

Graves' expression turned sly as he snickered, tousling a hand through the inventor's hair. The silky brown locks had grown out a few inches, almost to Jayce's ears, as he'd been slacking in grooming himself too well lately. That morning, though, he'd shaved his face clean, and it had made him feel a little bit better.

"... 'ey. How 'bout you be my valentine for today, kid? Not like you got 'anythin better 't do," the outlaw pointed out with a purr and a roguish grin. Jayce shot him a look with an eyebrow raised to show surprise at the teasing, only to see that Graves looked entirely serious - or at least, as serious as he ever could be. ".. 'Ay, we can pretend we're a pair'a long-lost lovers 'at just got together again. Romantic, ain't it?" He chuckled wickedly at Jayce's expression of shock.

"I... I'm not really into roleplaying," the inventor mumbled under his breath as he glanced away. He could actually feel his face heating up somewhat, something he was entirely unfamiliar with. Sure, he'd seen enough girls blush around him to build an army with, but nothing ever came remotely close to flushing his cheeks.

"That so? Well, if you're 'insistin, we can make it real." Spitting his cigar out to one side, Graves grabbed a sudden hold of Jayce's hair, pulling his head back as he leaned in - smashing his lips against the inventor's. The kiss was sudden, fierce, taking Jayce aback so much that he did nothing to try to prevent it. His hands soon darted to Graves' shoulders, but Jayce found he had no will to push the man back. The outlaw's lips tasted of smoke and whiskey, a heady taste that only served to enthrall Jayce rather than repel him.

Pulling back slightly, the inventor warily glanced up to Graves' eyes to find the dark brown orbs staring intently back at him. "You're sure we won't regret this?" His stomach was turning somersaults, aching for him to move forward, but his ever-rational mind spoke first.

"Not a second of it," Graves breathed huskily in reply, pulling Jayce forward again into another kiss before the man had a chance to reply. As he did so, he guided the other male down into the grass, one hand drifting down to begin unbuttoning Jayce's jacket. His hands were skillful despite their size, and soon he'd pulled the jacket over Jayce's shoulders, leaving his leanly toned torso exposed.

Jayce's hands gripped at the grass beneath him as Graves started to kiss down his chest, trailing his tongue along his pectorals, finding the buds on them and teasing them with his teeth. Hungrily he moved downwards, and soon he found the hem of Jayce's trousers. The inventor felt his heart racing faster and faster as he ran his fingers through Graves' hair, watching the larger man slowly unfasten his pants, pulling them down to his thighs.

His shaft was still mostly soft, but when Graves' warm breaths brushed across it, Jayce felt his blood begin to rush through him. The larger man curled his fingers lightly about the base of Jayce's cock, giving it a soft squeeze, rubbing his thumb across the engorged head. The inventor sucked in a sharp breath when Graves pressed the tip against his lips, slowly letting it slide into his mouth. When head of his shaft was crammed in the outlaw's throat, Jayce let out a sudden, throaty moan, his voice a little more high-pitched than normal. It took even him by surprise, but it seemed to only encourage Graves, who started to softly squeeze the two orbs beneath Jayce's cock in his palm.

It didn't take long before Jayce was fully hard, beads of precum drooling from the head of his shaft. He found his hips moving slightly upwards on their own, towards the larger man's skillful tongue. But he could tell from the outlaw's heated breaths and the visible bulge in his own trousers that the man was growing more impatient. And before long, Graves pulled Jayce's cock free from his lips, dragging his tongue with a last lick across the head before he reached forward to take ahold of the inventor's chin. He pulled Jayce forward in another abrupt kiss, but this time the new taste of Jayce's own precum mingled with the others, glistening on Graves' lips and tongue.

"Turn around, boy." The outlaw's tone was soft but insistent as he didn't wait for compliance - instead, he grabbed Jayce's waist, lifting him up and turning him around so that he was on his knees with his hands against the bark of the tree. He pulled the other male's rear back so that it was grinding against his crotch, Jayce's bare skin pressed to the coarse cloth of Graves' pants. Then, he felt the other man's lightly calloused hands kneading at the cheeks of his rear, spreading them apart. A glance over his shoulder revealed the sight of the outlaw giving a lick to his fingers briefly, the reason soon evident. He rubbed a single digit along the tight ring of Jayce's entrance, teasing around it briefly before he began to press it inside, and before long, he was knuckle-deep.

There was an uncomfortable feeling of stretching at first, and the strange sensation made Jayce bite his lip, his body reflexively tensing. But it was clear Graves was no stranger to the process, for he gave Jayce just enough time to acclimate himself to the single finger slowly sliding in and out of him before adding a second. The inventor sucked in a sharp breath, his fingers grasping tightly at the bark. But the sensation wasn't unpleasant; in fact, soon it became so oddly delightful that Jayce found his breaths starting to turn into soft, longing moans again. Was this how the many female admirers that he'd allowed into his bed felt when he teased them with his hands and mouth? The feeling of having something inside him was strange, embarrassing in a sense, and it made him feel incredibly exposed. But at the same time…

Graves' fingers hit a particularly sensitive spot, and Jayce let out a short cry, his voice rich in its heat. He heard a pleased chuckle behind him in response. The inventor hadn't even noticed it before, but Graves had added a third finger, and the increased sensations were driving him crazy. He knew it wouldn't last forever, though, and before much longer, Graves gradually drew his fingers back. The feeling of emptiness left behind took Jayce aback, and what shocked him even more was the desire to have something fill that emptiness.

The outlaw leaned forward, curling one arm about Jayce's shoulders and nuzzling against his ear. "Stay relaxed. Don't want that pretty voice 'cryin instead of 'givin me them sweet moans, yeah?"

Jayce exhaled a heavy breath and nodded, his eyes drifting closed. Despite the unfamiliarity of the sensation, Graves somehow made it all seem less alien and more comforting. The man's scent of alcohol and smoke put the Piltoverian at ease, just as his strong embrace and gentle but firm manner did. And so he kept himself as relaxed as he could, knowing full well how painful it would be if he didn't comply.

Graves had unbuckled his own pants at some point, and soon the thick head of his cock was pressing eagerly against Jayce's entrance. It was sticky and damp from precum, but Graves spit on his hand and rubbed the moisture along his shaft before starting to gradually press his hips forward. The head worked deep into Jayce, stretching him even wider than before, and the inventor pressed his mouth against his arm in order to muffle a faint whimper that came from his lips. He leaned back against the older man's muscular front, feeling warm breaths brush against the nape of his neck. Inch after inch of Graves's shaft slid into him, but before he was even hilted, the outlaw started to roll his hips forward with light thrusts.

It was uncomfortable at first, but gradually Jayce's body began to acclimate, and the sparks of pain morphed into tingles of pleasure. Graves kept his free hand at Jayce's rear, spreading one of the cheeks to let himself drive deeper. The inventor felt the other male's heavy sack bumping against his entrance, and realized Graves was fully hilted in him. Something about the idea of it sent a delicious shock up his spine, his own cock steadily drooling precum that dripped down onto the grass. He reached one hand behind himself to search for Graves' hip to grasp onto, but instead he found the man's own hand, which firmly clasped his and brought it up to Jayce's chest, over his heart. Jayce could feel it pounding heavily, almost in time with Graves' thrusts, and a cloud of dizzying pleasure overtook his mind.

His voice had long since been filled with many sweet sounds of bliss, moans and faint quivers of tone, and with some shock Jayce found them oddly reminiscent of the women he'd slept with. But now they were coming from him - and he didn't really mind at all.

Behind him, Graves occasionally growled under his breath, rough groans coming from deep within his chest as he started to pick up his pace, his thick shaft feeling like it drove deeper with each thrust. It drooled precum against Jayce's inner walls, making his movements slicker and noisier as they went on. Graves curled both of his arms about Jayce's waist, pulling him tightly up against his chest, and the inventor sank back into him without complaint. By now their rhythm was more of a pounding than anything, and Jayce had to grasp the tree again just to keep himself grounded. It was rough and yet sensuous at the same time, and the new sensations were so unfamiliar and exciting that they all but drove Jayce up the wall.

He was lost in a haze of ecstasy, but it couldn't last forever. An intense spark built in his loins as Jayce felt himself climbing suddenly towards his peak, each thrust piling on top of the last to guide him higher. He almost felt numb, but when Graves once more hit that particularly sweet spot deep within him, an almost unbearable surge of bliss shot through him like a dagger, so white-hot it practically stung. Hot seed shot from his shaft down onto the grass, more and more coaxed out with each of Graves' thrusts forward. Jayce didn't even try to control his voice as it rose in a high cry one last time, only to have himself soon silenced when Graves grabbed his hair and turned his head around to pull him into another kiss.

As he did so, Jayce could feel a sudden warmth beginning to flood his walls, pouring deep inside of him and driving further still as Graves kept moving his hips forward. The thought of the other man's cum inside him only made Jayce fall more deeply into his ecstasy, his hips moving back of their own accord against the outlaw's. He wished that the thrusts would keep going, that Graves would keep filling him and taking him so passionately. But when Graves' pace slowly ground to a halt, the man's breath coming in short, hard pants, Jayce felt satisfaction instead of disappointment, even though a part of him wished for more still.

It was hard to even keep upright, but luckily he had the other man's strong chest to lean against, and Jayce took full advantage of it. Graves' arms stayed tight about him, even squeezing softly when the inventor relaxed fully into the embrace. When the kiss had broken, Graves pressed his lips against the side of Jayce's neck, and the inventor was so sensitive that he shivered slightly.

"Not so bad, eh?" Graves murmured under his breath, gently tracing his fingers up along Jayce's side.

"You're.. you're pretty good," the inventor admitted weakly in reply, licking his lower lip.

Graves couldn't contain a slight grin. "You 'feelin less mopey now?"

Jayce slowly nodded, a sense of shame briefly drifting through him when he recalled how much he'd been drowning in self-pity. But Graves didn't seem to be judging him - instead, the man only clung to him more tightly, and Jayce sensed that he didn't want to let go.

"If that's the case... how 'bout we head up to my place for some dinner? You look like you 'could use a meal, y'skinny fucker. And I 'don want you 't keep 'mopin 'round here, anyways." Graves posed his offer confidently, resting his chin on Jayce's shoulder.

"Well, a gentleman wouldn't refuse such an offer. And my trademark is, after all, being a gentleman," Jayce pointed out, feeling a cheesy grin rise to his own lips.

A warm laugh came from Graves as he dipped his head in acknowledgement. "Yeah, yeah. Save it for the ladies."

They lingered there for a time, neither really wanting to drag themselves up, but finally they began to make their way along the forest path, just as the sun was starting to dip down over the horizon.


End file.
